Death of a Wiki
Friends, Romans, countrymen; lend me your ears. It is my utmost regret to inform the few of you still left on this wiki that this wiki is dying. Now, I know a webpage can't die in the same way as a human being dies, but let me tell you all, losing this wiki has felt a bit like watching a good friend die, and it has pained me greatly. But I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I get too far here, I'd like to recap what this wiki has meant to me, and I'm sure to you all as well. First of all, we had a good run. Now, I don't say this just to say it; I truly believe deep down in my heart that this wiki has had more high points than any of us could have expected. We started this wiki as a joke, albeit a weak, fleeting joke. When I think of what it turned into, through the hard work of many whom I never expected, it brings me nearly to tears. Looking back on our wiki–and I say our wiki–I laughed; I cried; I was moved in profound ways I can't hope to be able to explain. I even had to use the bathroom a little. But overall, what hit me the most was how this little brain fart, started as a feeble attempt at humour, evolved into the beautiful thing we all came to love, and became this through your efforts. Friends, I can't thank you enough for this. What you have done for me, for all of us, is astounding. Now, maybe you feel this wiki is not dying. Friends, I wish that were the case. I know it has meant as much, if not more to you all as it has to me. However, to deny this tragedy is to deny truth itself. There is no avoiding it. Our views per day are nearly zero. Our edits have declined, from regular to sporadic at best. Even ManWhoEdits, whom we all thought would be the last to let The Wiki die, has not edited the wiki in a long while. Ranger News is all but silent. Yes, friends, I am sad to say it, but say it I must. This wiki is dying, if not dead already. If, in some version of the future you prove me wrong, I shall be overjoyed, but until then let us not deny the unfortunate facts. Let us lay this wiki to rest in dignity. There will be no fading out of memory of this wiki, no sir. Though it may fade through the years, and though it may have been a small endeavor, there is nothing small about the way we, the few, feel about it. Let it live on in our memories. Let it live on in our hearts. Let it live on in every piece of satire we ever may write, knowing that this wiki was the brainstorming and developmental platform on which many if not all of us got our starts. It may have been brief, but the lifetime of this wiki was bright. We did something beautiful here, and let us never forget it. The phenomenon known to us simply as The Wiki happened, and happened to us in such a way as to touch the very foundations of our beings, and there is no way anyone can take that away from us. Let us never forget. ... I would now ask that we have a brief moment of silence in memory of a wiki we all loved. ... ... Thank you all. And let it be said just this once more: "Long live Brother Gnewikow!"